Te quiero, Rick
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de una historia de alwayswritewithcoffee. "Los chillidos de la gente, el ruido de pies que corren y el grito distante de Castle son más pistas, indicios de que algo ha ido terriblemente mal; pero la respuesta sigue fuera de su alcance." En el 3x24, Kate es la que le dice a Castle que le quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia original: Tumblr prompt, de alwayswritewithcoffee**

**Historia en dos capítulos**

Cuando la bala impacta en su objetivo, ella está simplemente confusa. Hay un agudo y cegador dolor en su esternón, uno que hace que sus rodillas parezcan de gelatina, le roba la respiración y le hace difícil pensar, entender qué es lo que acaba de pasar exactamente.

Los chillidos de la gente, el ruido de pies que corren y el grito distante de Castle son más pistas, indicios de que algo ha ido terriblemente mal; pero la respuesta sigue fuera de su alcance. Lo que sea que está pasando le concierne a ella, y nota el cálido y reconfortante peso de las manos de Castle en sus brazos, mientras se queda suspendida en el aire durante un glorioso momento.

Entonces hay otro estallido de dolor, el suelo estrellándose contra su espalda al tiempo que su compañero le cubre el cuerpo con el suyo. Es esa sacudida; el absoluto terror que asoma en los ojos de su compañero, lo que le trae de vuelta a la realidad y la saca de su confusión para ofrecerle una clara imagen de lo que ocurre.

Le han disparado en el pecho, y la sangre que cubre los dedos de Castle es suya. Se está desangrando en la hierba. La presión no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerla con vida. Sobre ella, Castle está susurrando palabras sin sentido, ruegos y plegarias incesantes, pidiéndole que siga respirando, que no se muera; diciéndole que la ayuda está en camino.

Entre el shock y la pérdida de sangre, formar palabras es casi imposible, pero Kate está segura de una cosa. Aquí, en una soleada tarde de mayo, con el aroma a hierba y sangre, con las manos de Castle en su pecho y sus palabras en el oído, ella va a morir.

– Kate, quédate conmigo – él está murmurando las palabras como si fueran una oración, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas sin derramar; esas piscinas azules un tono más oscuro que el cielo contra el que está recortada su cara. – Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Su boca se abre para formar algo más, su cara mostrando una ternura que la llenaría de alegría en diferentes circunstancias. En el fondo, ella sabe que él la quiere. Lo ha sabido durante mucho tiempo. Como también es consciente de que se ha mantenido apartado a causa de su relación con Josh; el tío que nunca ha tenido la más mínima esperanza de competir con el hombre por el que ella debería haberlo arriesgado todo.

Porque ahora es demasiado tarde. Una ligera mirada hacia abajo es todo lo que necesita para saber que ha perdido demasiada sangre, igual que el frío que ha empezado a extenderse sin pausa desde los dedos de sus manos y pies. Y, en realidad, no puede sentir casi nada en este momento. Solo la fría sensación de cómo su vida se le escapa del cuerpo; cómo todo lo que ella ha querido y soñado nunca llegará a suceder.

Y lo primero de esa lista es Richard Castle, y nunca haberle dado la oportunidad que él merecía; nunca haberle dicho lo desesperadamente enamorada de él que está.

Hay un húmedo torrente de lágrimas que ella solo nota en el momento en que nublan su visión, el cálido arrebato perdido en el tartamudeante y disperso sendero de un cuerpo que está de camino a un total colapso.

El negro reborde que se abre camino hasta su línea de visión un momento después le produce una nueva oleada de terror, sus dedos aferrándose como garras a la tela del traje de Castle mientras exhala la sombra de un suspiro; el arrepentimiento llenándole los pulmones y el corazón.

Pero concentra su energía, reúne la determinación para decir una última verdad mientras Castle le ruega una vez más que no se vaya, que siga luchando porque la ambulancia está en camino.

– Castle… – su voz suena como un graznido, prácticamente un estertor. – Rick… te quiero.

Consigue articular su última frase, y es recompensada con un ligero cambio en la respiración de su compañero, un breve brillo de placer formándose en sus ojos con el fantasma de una sonrisa.

– Yo también te quiero – susurra en respuesta, las palabras acariciándole los oídos el segundo antes de que la oscuridad finalmente la reclame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia original: Tumblr prompt de alwayswritewithcoffee**

Él sabe el momento en el que ella le oye. El ligero movimiento de sus labios y cómo el pánico se desvanece de sus ojos le dejan entrever un brillo de felicidad. Es la vista más bonita que Rick puede recordar, y se produce la más breve de las pausas, un glorioso momento suspendido en el tiempo, antes de que la realidad vuelva a golpearlo.

Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Él no es un caballero de brillante armadura en una misión para salvar a la hermosa princesa. Su princesa se está muriendo en la hierba, que es de un color tan verde que hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas; el profundo tono granate de su sangre vertiéndose en las briznas para crear una combinación de colores que le recuerda, absurdamente, a la Navidad.

– Kate, Kate, no, tienes que quedarte conmigo, cariño, no puedes cerrar los ojos, ¿vale? Solo sigue mirándome – puede oír la súplica en su voz, lo histérico que parece, pero no le importa porque él le habría prometido la luna y las estrellas si ella le mirase, si hiciera cualquier cosa excepto quedarse ahí tumbada, con la piel casi blanca, y los labios fantasmagóricamente azules. – Kate, no me hagas esto, no te mueras, te quiero.

Rick repite sin parar esas dos palabras, a veces añadiéndoles una variación de su nombre de pila y su apellido, o un apelativo cariñoso. Le susurra planes que había hecho para ellos, promesas sobre cómo podría ser su vida, incluso cuando el constante bombeo de sangre entre sus dedos comienza a ralentizarse, hasta que Lanie le empuja a un lado con la ayuda de Esposito y comienza a intentar reanimarla.

Rick no es un hombre religioso. Ni siquiera está seguro de si cree en Dios o no, pero durante todo el trayecto en ambulancia, no deja de rezar. Se produce una cierta tensión cuando los paramédicos le niegan el acceso a la ambulancia, pero él no suelta su mano y se niega a hacerlo hasta que Lanie y los enfermeros la suben a la parte de atrás del vehículo.

Más tarde se da cuenta de lo egoísta que ha sido, de cómo ha impedido al padre de Kate acompañar a su hija al hospital. Él estaría dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino si Alexis se encontrara alguna vez en esa posición.

Pero su mano no suelta la de ella, ni siquiera cuando su corazón se para dos veces, ni la tercera vez, cuando a los enfermeros y a su mejor amiga se les congela la expresión en el rostro. Nunca lo dicen, pero él sabe que con cada parada les resulta más difícil traerla de vuelta, que ella casi depende completamente de las medicinas que le han inyectado para que su corazón siga latiendo, para convencer a sus pulmones para que sigan respirando.

Su continuo mantra nunca para, ni siquiera cuando los médicos la apartan de su lado; ni siquiera cuando Josh Davidson sale del quirófano hecho una fiera para gritarle. Durante todo eso él sigue invocando cualquier tipo de pensamiento positivo y promesas que él piensa que pueden ayudar.

Horas más tarde, mucho después de la confirmación de que Kate ha sobrevivido a la operación, es el ruido del rifle del francotirador en la mesa de Esposito lo que le despierta. El arma solo estará allí durante un momento, una pequeña parada para ser catalogada antes de llevarla al almacén, pero el hecho de verla hace que Rick sufra un colapso emocional. Antes de darse cuenta, huye a la sala de descanso para llorar.

Aunque está seguro de que los sollozos se escuchan desde fuera, nadie comenta nada sobre sus ojos inyectados en sangre o las marcas de lágrimas cuando, veinte minutos más tarde, vuelve para ayudar al equipo a buscar alguna pista.

Y pasa un día entero, un día en el que él nunca abandona la comisaría, confiando en su madre para que le traiga ropa que no esté manchada de sangre y en la bondad de la gente que de verdad trabaja en el edificio y que le permite usar las duchas. Él llora allí también, profundos sollozos que duran tanto tiempo como le cuesta limpiarse los restos de la sangre de Kate, frotando hasta que tanto sus manos como su piel están de color rosa y en carne viva.

La primera vez que va a casa es para cambiarse de ropa, para hacer algo sobre su alborotado peinado y la incipiente barba que cubre su cara. Rick sabe que es muy vanidoso por su parte, pero simplemente no puede aparecer a visitarla con esas pintas, por lo que se toma su tiempo seleccionando la ropa y peinándose de la manera que sabe que a ella le gusta.

El ramo también es enorme, lleno de flores exóticas y deslumbrantes, una representación de lo que piensa de Kate, de los sentimientos que ella despierta en él.

Cuando cruza la puerta ni se molesta en fijarse en quién está sentado junto a la cama, ni en la colección de arreglos florales y tarjetas que decoran el espacio. Solo tiene ojos para la mujer tumbada en la cama, y se maravilla al comprobar que un día después de haber pasado por una operación quirúrgica extremadamente complicada, sigue siendo la mujer más guapa que ha visto nunca. Y entonces ella le sonríe, de forma tímida y dubitativa, feliz de que él esté en la habitación. Le hace sentirse mejor instantáneamente, silencia el miedo que le atenazaba el pecho al pensar en que ella podría haber olvidado sus palabras, podría no haberlas dicho en serio, y le devuelve la sonrisa. La forma en que ella baja la cabeza, el rosado sonrojo que devuelve algo de color a sus mejillas, el mechón de pelo que se escapa de su trenza… todo eso le fascina, hace que su sonrisa se ensanche todavía más.

Hasta que Jim Beckett se aclara la garganta y se levanta de la silla que ocupaba junto a la cama, diciendo que irá a buscar una taza de café.

El suave ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le hace ponerse en movimiento, llevándole a sentarse en la cama a la altura de la cadera de Kate. Deposita las flores en la mesilla con una mano mientras que con la otra entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

– Hola.

– Hola, Castle – la voz de Kate apenas se oye más que un suspiro. – ¿Me echabas de menos o algo?

Ella le toma el pelo en voz baja, tímidamente. A continuación, Kate se muerde el labio inferior, un gesto nervioso que hace que la sonrisa de Castle aumente de nuevo, cubriendo su sorpresa ante la broma, ante el tono casual con el que ella ha pasado por alto el tiroteo y su casi muerte.

Humor de policía. Él entiende lo macabro que puede llegar a ser, pero a veces todavía le sorprenden con lo lejos que pueden llegar. No se sorprendería si a su vuelta, Kate se encuentra con una lápida de mentira encima del escritorio.

– Sin ninguna duda – responde, acercándose a su espacio personal a la velocidad de un caracol. Sabe que ella no puede malinterpretar la mirada en sus ojos, que traiciona su intención. Él solo espera que no se eche atrás, que no se retracte de sus palabras. – Después de todo, ¿qué tipo de persona sería si no doy un beso a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado?

La exhalación de Kate es como el roce de una mariposa, un suspiro contra sus labios al tiempo que la sombra de lágrimas puede adivinarse en sus ojos. Pero ella sonríe, la sonrisa más amplia y brillante que él recuerda haberle visto en mucho tiempo.

– Pensaba que me había imaginado eso… – susurra Kate, el temblor en su voz delatando su preocupación por que pudiera habérselo imaginado.

– Nunca, Kate. Te quiero, y siempre lo haré – responde Rick, rozando sus labios con los suyos en un suave beso que demuestra la verdad de sus palabras.


End file.
